Sydrome of Stockholm
by SrOnii
Summary: Hook kidnaps David to check if he has informations about Rumplestiltskin's Dagger's location, but he has a second objective to accomplish with the blonde. Contais explicit gay sex. Warning for dub-con content.
1. The First Contact

**OK. First of all, I didn't have any idea I was thinking about Once Upon a Time and how David and Hook fit perfectly together. Especially when we're talking about HOT scenes with VERY HOT guys. I didn't find any fanfic about this pairing, so I decided to write a hot one-shot about it myself. So, enjoy, I hope. Oh, and didn't watched to Season Three yet, so this is an alternative universe. Also, this story will continue after the chapter five as Yuri (lesbian) of Snow White and Evil Queen. Hope you enjoy**

"Yes, Mary Margareth", David said smilingly, "I will be back in time for dinner. You know, Emma asked for this time out so I'm in charged as the city sheriff"… "Yes… I know I promised Henry I would take him to see the eclipse after dinner, at the beach… I…" he listened silently to what she was saying. "Okay, honey. I love you too," and he hung up.

Lucky for him, the city was pretty calm that afternoon, so David could stay at the delegacy, looking to some accident reports and investigating their gravity. It was not irksome, actually.

He couldn't remember when he had a time like this when Emma and Mary Margareth got caught on Fairy Tale Land. And he had promised to Henry that they would see the eclipse at night, after dinner, and with Neal and Emma out for a time alone, he and Mary Margareth were the only ones who could make the boy happy.

While looking at the papers, David felt thirsty, so he stopped for a cup of coffee. He went to Grandma's and sat down.

"Hello, David," Regina saluted calmly, without looking at him.

"Hello, Mistress Major," he said, without making eye contact, as well.

"How's Henry going?" she asked, dropping the magazine she was reading to look at him.

"He's fine", he looked at she, was well.

"What about Emma and Neal?"

"They're still out. And only will be back in the coming week."

"Can I take Henry for this weekend?"

"It's fine by me. You can call him and ask if he wants to. But you gotta catch him tomorrow, because, today I am going to take him to the beach to watch the eclipse."

"Oh… That was actually what I was meaning to do," Regina said disappointed.

"You can still go with us, if you want," David said.

"I'll think about," Regina got up and throw her empty plastic cup on the trash can, then walked out the bar.

David's coffee finally came and, after paying, he went back to the delegacy.

When he entered, he heard a noise coming from the inside.

"Who is in there?" he asked, putting the cup on a workbench and handling his gun. He walked in slowly, but the noises where gone.

"Hello, Prince Charming", was the last thing he heard before feeling a strong strike on his head.

David woke up dizzy. His head was aching and he felt his pulses and ankles were tied up by ropes. Looking around, he realized it was a bedroom. A ship's bedroom, to be exact. He was on the wall, over a wood vertical table and there was a bed in the place. The only additional object in there.

"So you finally woke up," Captain Hook said, coming in, smiling.

"What do you want, Hook?" David asked angrily.

"What about this aggressiveness?" Hook smirked and shrugged. "I want you here, because you have information I need."

"Like what?"

"Where is Rumplestiltskin's dagger?"

"Why would I know?" David struggled to break free, unsuccessfully.

"Well, he is a part of your… 'family' now, isn't him? The kid's grandpa by father," Hook said ironically. "He shall entrust you his biggest weakness."

"I thought you had given up on this stupid idea about killing him."

"I will never give up on this. It's my vengeance. He killed the woman I loved."

"Only after you take her from him," David challenged.

"You're so brave, aren't you?" Hook said sarcastically.

But he got calm. He wouldn't let that take his patience away, even though he was wishing to _impale _David right now. But he needed the information. Well, he could have taken Snow White or Henry, but he thought that, if Rumplestiltskin was entrusting the dagger to someone, he was doing it to someone who's strong enough to complete the tusk. There were only three people like those in that family and two of them – Baelfire and Swan – were out of the city by now. So, there was just one option left, and this option was roped up in that cabin on his ship.

"If I was you, I would release my tongue and say where is it."

"I don't know where is it and if I knew, I wouldn't reveal it to a maniac like you," David said madly and spitted to Hooks face, but he dodged.

"You're really courageous, Prince Charming, just like the tales about you used to say," Hook told bored. "But you're not that interesting when you're tied up."

"Then let me go and let's solve it, man to man," David challenged.

"I really would like to do it, but I guess I wouldn't like to do it that way."

David was already losing his patience about to think that he could kill Hook if he was free, but he couldn't do it with those damn ropes. The cabin's window was showing him that it was still afternoon, that was good. If he could run away, he would still be at home in time for taking Henry to see the eclipse at the beach.

Hook just sat down and stood there, staring at David. There was something about the Prince. It was that he was really "Charming." He had a beautiful body, even now he was covered by the clothes, but Hook assumed it because he had already seen David wearing a simple T-shirt and his muscles were perfect. He had also a charming face. Those gleamed blue eyes and pink rose inviting lips… And his bottom and legs… Those were strongly charming. He had bulky tights that could be seen perfectly by the pants, because there were so bulky that the pants got slicked on them. And the bottom was not different. The pants could not hold its big volume and every time David struggled, Hook could see how he had a big ass.

Looking at this details, Hook could only notice it after it was already done. Staring at David that way made his member to come to the hardest point. So he had an idea, and this could help both of them.

"So, Prince Charming," he said walking to David, "I guess we should try some new methods to make you open your mouth." He held David's belt with his hook and ripped the clasp off.

"What are you doing?" David asked astonished by the attitude.

"I'm gonna make you speak, Prince Charming. By easy, or by 'hard'," he said ironically and then lowered David pants a little.

"Get your damn hands off me."

"Listen!" Hook used his hand to hold David's face and looked inside his sapphire-blue eyes, "You should thank me, because usually I get rid of the trash and, if you don't really know where's Rumplestiltskin dagger, you're trash now. Useless to me… But I am sparing you, by giving you an utility. Now kiss me you bastard, and if you bite my tongue, I'll tear your throat in a thousand pieces." And then Hook forced David to kiss him. It was strong and wild, even though the sheriff wasn't enjoying it, Hook was doing and doing a lot.

He slipped his hook to the base of David's neck and led his hand to his shirt, ripping each button by time and finally had it open. He caressed the Prince's chest and beefy belly, so he slid his hand to the place he wanted. David's fleshy buttocks. He pressed and David grunted.

"Stop!" he begged.

"I'm sorry Prince Charming," Hook kissed his neck and bit it, making David moan in pain. "Yes. Do it. Moan. Does it hurt?" he bit again, only stronger this time and David supported the pain, without screaming, just so he would not satisfy that abuser. "So you're now holding on, aren't you? Then let's play a different game."

He went out and came back with another rope. He tied David's hand together, and then did the same with his feet. Finally, he cut off the other ropes with a knife and threw David on the room's bed prone. David tried to struggle and run, but Hook overtook him and spun him so he could face him, David, however took the opportunity to punch him.

This was when Hook got mad, so he hooked the ropes and pulled David's arms to rest, so he faced him.

"Look, you damn bastard, I don't want to kill you now, but if you keep doing this things, I may change my mind," he threatened.

"Why don't you just let me go?" David rampaged. "I don't know anything about that curse dagger."

"Why would I let you go? You would tell Swan, Snow White, the Queen, and all of them would come for me."

"They already are, you stupid. When they miss me, they will investigate and they will come to you."

"How will they find an invisible ship which is the middle of the sea?"

There was when David realized that the ship was moving. It was not anchored in the pier.

"Some… Somehow they will come to me, I know it."

"Yeah… But before they arrive we may have some fun."

"No!" David tried to push him, but the hook on the ropes pulled his hands back to his belly.

"I am the one who give the orders here. So obey me and I will let you go when we're done."

"Why should I trust you?"

"What choices do you have?"

David stayed quiet and Hook smirked sarcastically to him.

"Now, you understand? If you turn into an obedient Prince, I will let you go after I'm finished. But if you resist or strike me again, I will finish anyway and then I'll kill you." He warned calmly and then aggressively. "If I untie your hands now, will you behave?"

Unwillingly, David nodded positively.

"You realized that if you don't, I'll scratch you whole face with my hook, don't you?"

"I do," David surrender.

"Then, let's see you are a real word man," Hook challenged. "Promise me you won't fight back and you won't disobey."

David stood quiet. He would not promise it. If he doesn't fight back, he would simply be surrendering for a sexual abuser.

"Promise," Hook put his hook-hand gently on David's face and pressed it on his cheek, not enough no cut, but enough to painfully tickle his face. "You took so long. Now you'll have to **swear**it to me," Hooked warned.

"I won't do either of them," David resisted.

"Okay… Oh, look what a beautiful scar," Hook said ironically, putting his weapon on the scar at David's chin. The blond swallowed hard because he knew that he was defenseless at that moment.

He thought about facing the fate and fighting Hook. If he died on the process, he would have died with his honor – His man honor to be more specific. But it wasn't worth. He thought about Mary Margareth, Henry, Emma and all his friends who he would miss and they would miss him. He wouldn't like to see them all sad because of his stupidity.

"What if it just turned open again," Hook prepared to cut him.

"I swear," David said rapidly, with his eyes closed. "I swear I won't fight back with a condition."

"Oh… I didn't know we were making a deal… But, okay. Name your 'condition'," Hook joked.

"I swear I won't fight back, if you swear you will let me go safe to my family."

Hook looked at the blonde under him. It was incredible how he had a noble heart. In that situation, it was amazing to someone to just think about family. Hook himself was once like that, but it wasn't worth, so he just never-minded it.

"Okay, I swear I will let you go safely."

"I… I s-swear I won't f-fight b-back," David stuttered. It was unexpected for him that Hook would agree with it, but he did, so he would take his promise. Now he would have to face his choice.

"Will you disobey?"

"No."

"'No' what?"

"I won't disobey, I swear."

"That's how I like it."

The blonde closed his eyes and just waited for anything which would come.

"Open your eyes, Prince Charming," Hook said tenderly caressing his cheek. "I won't enjoy it if I can't see those glamorous blue eyes," He slipped his fingers over David's eyelids and stroked them easily.

"Please, don't obligate me to see this," David pleaded.

"You think it will be that terrifying," Hook kept stroking his face and bowed himself to keep his face close to David's one. "You want me to make another deal with you?"

"What one?"

"If you open your eyes, I will show you how it can be good."

"I don't believe that deal."

"You promised you wouldn't fight back and disobey. This is fight back and disobedience," Hooked warned. "I'm trying to be gentle, so I'm asking calmly. Please, open your eyes and I will make it good for you."

David hesitated, but he knew he couldn't break his oath. So he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was face to face with Hook and looking to his beautiful blue eyes. Although they were beautiful, they were filled with insanity and David would never want that to come out over him.

"That's how I like, baby," Hook said. "Do you mind if I call you like this?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, don't be, baby," Hooked led his lips to David's ones and kissed him tenderly. "Come on, kiss me back. Don't disobey," he commanded.

David had no will to do it, but he couldn't avoid. On that moment, under his swear, his oath, he could not fight Hook so all he could do was obeying. But he had an advantage. If he Hook hurt him, he was breaking his part on the deal and David would have a chance to scape.

"I said," Hook held his cheek strongly, causing his mouth to turn into a beak-like position, "Kiss me… back… Are you deaf?" He pecked David's beak and then released his face. The blonde kissed him back, as commanded and strangely, it wasn't that gross he was thinking.

Hook stopped kissing him and stroked his hair calmly.

"You know why am I doing it?" he asked. David nodded negatively. "I'm doing it because you're making me to do it."

"Me?" David asked confused.

"Yeah, you… With these enchanting blue eyes…" he pecked David's lips, "this perfect face and this amazing body…" another peck, "and don't make me talk about your ass," he pecked three times again, "You make me do this because you're simply… Charming."

The brunette kissed David once again, at this time, more lustfully and with more desire. David tried not to disobey, because he knew it would enrage Hook so he kissed back.

"I will untie you now. But remember, you swore you won't fight back."

"I never break my word," David ensured.

Hook took his knife and cut off the ropes in his feet and then in his hands.

David was free and he had to fight his inside not to hit Hook and run away. But, for now, in addition to his oath, he remembered that the ship was moving in the middle of the sea. He wouldn't go to anywhere once he had no place to go. Hook could easily kill him if he broke that deal.

Hook took off his own jacket and then the vest, baring his torso. Then did the same to David.

"Come on, Prince Charming, why are you so paralyzed?" he slipped his fingers on David's torso until he could find his navel. And there the tongue replaced the fingers.

Hook licked and sucked with volition. That sensation was simply amazing and David couldn't help but moan, and the captain heard it.

"So you are enjoying it," he said, "I told you I would make it good for you." And his tongue went up, licking a straight line to the blonde's left nipple. His warm tongue didn't take long to make it rigid.

David was going disgusted to himself. He shouldn't be enjoying that, but he was. It was simply an amazing sensation. And he could not deny it, even if it was wrong.

Hook stopped licking and led his face back to kiss the blonde.

For now, he was simply cute. He was holding his expression in a sulky way not to show that he was enjoying it, but the brunette knew he was and he would make him enjoy even more.

"Let's take to the next step?" the captain asked.

"W-what one is it?" David asked fearful.

"Don't worry. It will still be good."

Hook got up and grabbed David's pants and underwear and pulled them off, alongside his shoes. So he laid himself back beside his blonde toy.

"Do the same to me," he commanded.

"W-what?"

"You hear me. Do it," he said more abruptly.

David got up killingly ashamed. He couldn't believe he was going to do it. In addition, he was acting like Hook's sexual slave. But he was being held by his oath to not to disobey, because if he broke the deal first, then Hook would do the same with his part.

He unclenched the belt and pulled the pants off, immediately blushing and closing his eyes, because he was looking at Hook's hard member.

"Don't be ashamed, baby. Look at it."

"No," he said.

"Will you disobey?"

"Please… Don't ask me that."

"You don't wanna look? Okay, then suck it."

"Okay, I'll look," David said quickly.

"It's too late, Prince Charming. Now, suck my cock, and remember, no biting."

David closed his eyes once again. He just wished he never swore that. For now he could be in the ship's upper part, fighting Hook and probably defeating him. He was even questioning if he should keep his oath at that point.

"Okay," Hook said. He sat and held David's face. "Open your eyes," he commanded. David slowly opened them. Hook smirked. He was too cute in that hesitating behavior. "What did I swore?"

"Don't treat me like a kid."

"You are behaving like a scared kid. Now, what did I swore to you?"

"You swore you would let me go safe…"

"And then…"

"And then you said you'd make it good for me."

"And that's what I'm trying to do, so stop disobeying. Now suck my cock and no more disobedience."

"Please, let's try a different thing."

Those eyes. Those damn scared eyes. They made him look so precious in that way, but the brunette's sensibility was absent by now.

"I want this. Just do it. Remember that if you break your part in the deal, so I can break mine."

David closed his eyes once again and Hook conducted his head to the staff in front of him. It touched his lips and he felt like he could throw up.

"Come on. Open these rose lips and swallow it."

David opened his mouth slowly and started mouthing the member. He felt it touch his mouth-roof and slide to his throat. He was really going to throw up. So he took his first nip.

It was salty and sweet at same time, but he couldn't enjoy it. He slipped up and then down again. The taste was consuming his mouth and he was fully disliked of it. But Hook was pushing his head back to the staff so he had to do it. And he sucked over-and-over-and-over-and-over again until he felt his head being pulled away, for his relief.

"How does it taste?"

"Horribly," he wasn't ashamed to say.

"I'm sorry then, but you little tongue felt so good and warm in my cock that I couldn't set you free that quickly."

"Can I go now?"

"What?" Hook smirked. "I haven't even tasted you," he said, "lay on the bed."

David obeyed and Hook stayed between his legs staring at him. He didn't even have a half-staff. It was completely flaccid. All the games they played and David was yet unexcited.

"Straddle" Hook commanded. David obeyed doubtfully. And there was even more astonished. It was on his entrance and wetting it and licking so strong. Hook was licking with voracity and the blonde could feel his tongue, sometimes, going inside of him. The captain tasted as much as he could, but the prince was going really disgusted.

"No more, please," he asked, because he was conscious of what would come after that.

"Why not?" Hook asked stopping. He raised his head and led a finger to stroke David's opening while they were talking.

"Don't do that. Please. Just let me go now. You've had fun enough."

"Not at all," a finger was inserted and David moaned in pain.

"Please, stop…" He pleaded.

"Why should I?" Hook shoved a few times slowly and David's pain face was only making him more excited.

"You… You said you would make it good for me," David said.

"But I will, baby," Hook pushed in a second finger.

"This is not good," David tried to push him away, but the hook found his hand.

"No. Fighting. Back." And the third finger was inserted with brutality.

David moaned in pain and almost cried. He was ashamed of it. He lost his dignity, his honor, and all because of his stupid oath. It wasn't worth. At all.

"Is it good now?" Hook's fingers tickled something inside there. David sense's felt so good that he forgot what he was thinking. "Tell me, baby, is it?" David couldn't answer, because Hook tickled again and he had to moan. It was an indescribable sensation. His member itself was answering for him, because it was getting hard involuntarily.

Hook tickled again and again. Hitting that right place everytime until he could see David's manhood pulsing.

"Answer… Is it good now?" The brunette asked with devilish smile.

"Ye-Yes… It is… But, please… Stop," David begged. It was shameful for him to be enjoying that. This was completely wrong. He thought about what would his family say if they knew about it? What would Emma and Henry think about him? "Please, I beseech you."

"Don't worry, I'll stop," Hook said, surprising him.

"Th-Thank you," David said closing his legs.

"Na-na-na!" Hook commanded. "We aren't finished yet."

"What?" David asked.

"Straddle me," he sorted.

"Please. Get this over with," the blonde pleaded.

"I will if you obey me quickly," the pirate smirked sarcastically.

David had no choice but do as he said and sat on his tights.

"Kiss me," the brunette ordered.

David did as he said.

Hook strolled with his hand over David's body until he could find it again: his fleshy ass. He pressed his buttocks and David moaned.

"Now tell me you want me inside you," Hook commanded while they were kissing.

"What? No!" David denied. He actually did. He found it pleasuring and he was actually thinking about the experience to have Hook's manhood inside him. But he could not. He had done enough.

"Are you fighting back?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Then you leave me no choice," the brunette threw his subjected on the bed and stood between his legs again. David tried to close them, but the hook found his tight and he stopped. "You try to close your legs, I'll cut your femoral artery." He bowed his back to face David eye to eye. "You see what you've done?" he asked staring directly on his eyes, "You broke your part on that deal. Now, when we're finished here, I don't have to let you go safe to your family."

David's conscience slapped him inside. What does he did? He had ruined everything. And now he was going to lose it all, but with nothing in exchange.

"I'm sorry, please," he begged, "I'm gonna obey you, I promise."

"You swore it before, but you broke it," Hook stated.

"I'm not gonna do it again. It's true. Please, believe me."

Hook stared at those scared blue eyes. He was saying the truth but it was not enough for him. He would have David paying for his mistake.

"Say it. Say you want me inside you," he commanded.

"I… I want you inside me," David said hesitantly.

"Now say you want me to fuck you hard. Say that you're my whore and I can do anything I want to you."

"What?"

"Say it!" Hook screamed.

"I… I want you to f-f-fuck me h-h-hard. I… I a-am your whore and you c-c-can d-do anything you want to me," the blonde said stuttering.

"Now say it again, but no stuttering."

David gazed at him wroth.

"Now!"

"I want you to fuck me hard. I am your whore and you can do anything you want to me," David said. Eyes closed so he could not lose his courage and put everything on the spot again.

Hook got off him and sat down again.

"Straddle me," he commanded as the first time.

David sat down over his tight. His member was already flaccid again.

"Now kiss me again."

David did as commanded. Hook led his hand to his ass once more, only this time he was more audacious and fingered David's ass again, feeling the warmth of his inside.

"You want me to fuck you?" Hook asked and fingered deeper. David moaned without answering. "You want me to make you my bitch? My slut?" the second digit went in. The pain couldn't overwhelm the pleasure of that sensation on David's nerves. "Answer me," the third finger was added and once again, the blonde's prostate felt the best way. His manhood was alive again.

"Yesss…" he hissed. It was no true, but was no lie, as well. David was wishing for it again.

"Sit on my cock," he lined it up and half-laid to give his lover the needed space. David was hesitant so Hook stood up and kissed him tenderly. "Don't hesitate or it will be worst."

David got the message and took his seat, making the tip touch his delicate entrance. His body was trembling in flutter. He wasn't stopping to think anymore. This once almost made he lost his family. Now he was just doing. He wasn't caring whether it was good or not, whether it was honorable or not. Overthinking wasn't the exit to that situation.

He let himself down and an inch invaded him.

He grunted and his face distorted. It couldn't even be compared to the fingers. It was thicker and longer than a mere finger.

He went down slowly, feeling each part of the fullness invade him, as well as he was impatient to feel the end of that downhill. Finally, he felt Hook's pubic hair touch his ass and he relaxed.

"Does it hurt too much?" Hook asked.

He simply nodded negatively.

"How does it feel?" the brunette inquired.

"It… It feels…" he had no words for now. He was trying to habituate his body to that inbreak. It was better when Hook was using the fingers, because he knew where to hit to make him feel it good. "It feels uncomfortable," David finally said.

"Ride it slowly and you'll feel better," Hook warned.

David did as said and lifted up until the staff was half-out from him. He sat back. Something was hit inside him. That make him groan. So that was the place he should hit. And he bounced again. It was definitely there.

Hook was simply loving that vision. David bouncing like a volleyball over his cock was simply delightful. He felt the walls of that virgin little ass pressing his dick while rubbing on it. He was about to explode with that. Trying to honor his word, he took the blonde's bouncing cock and rubbed it himself. David moaned approving the attitude and continued to his amazing ride. The pain was still there, but the pleasure was making it disappear slowly, until he could only feel ecstasy taking control on his body. And it came as strong as it could, so he had it, moaning and grunting, over Hook's chest.

He was going slower, tired by his orgasm.

"I am not finished yet. Keep riding, bitch," the captain commanded and shook his own hips to go deeper into the Prince. David got it and kept his ride. Even after his orgasm, it was still amazing when that place was touched by Hook's manhood's tip.

Hook felt the warmth of the liquid David spurted over him and that was just amazing. Another man was cumming with his cock inside him. That made him come apart and he could not hold himself anymore.

David felt the liquid being spilt inside him and sighed on relief. It was over.

He could no deny he was relieved, but he wouldn't deny that he enjoyed it a lot too.

"Now as I promised," Hook to a little needle from his coat, "you be back to your house safe". David had no time to ask what he would do, because the needle scratched his leg. Suddenly he felt tired and weak. "Don't worry, baby. When you awake, you will be safe".

"David," he heard Mary Margareth's voice come to his ears. It was soft, but preoccupied. He opened his eyes and realized that he was on the apartment, surrounded by Regina, Henry, Mary Margareth and Captain Hook, relied on the counter.

"What… What happened he asked," then the memories hit his brain and he looked at Hook with eyes blown wide.

"You were mugged at beach, Prince Charming," Hook said. "Luckily I was there and I caught the vagabond. But he hit you in the head before I could act. I'm not surprised you can't remember."

David didn't remember it that way, but he knew Hook was lying because his family could never know the truth.

"What time is it?" the blonde asked.

"It is 11 o'clock," Regina answered, looking at her watch.

"The eclipse," David reminded.

"Don't, worry, grandpa," Henry said. "Mommy took me to see it, after Hook came in with you," he looked at Regina and she smiled to him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you," David apologized.

"It's okay," Henry smirked.

David stared at Hook, smiling on the counter.

"Can I talk to Captain Hook, for a second?"

"We are among friends," Hook said, "You can call me Killian."

"Can I talk to _Killian?_"

"Of course honey," Mary Margareth said, "Come Henry, let's go to Granny's see if she and Ruby still got some snacks".

"At 11 P.M.?" Henry asked.

"Well, so we can buy something from that machine in front of the gas station," Regina helped her.

"Okay," Henry said.

The three of them left the room and Hook looked curious to David.

"What do you want to talk?"

"I want to thank you," David said, "Thank you for not telling them about it."

"I promised you'd be safe. Including pride, dignity and all," he said ironically.

"Dignity not at all," David said.

"Come on, it wasn't undignified."

"Says you."

"Shall I command you to accept it?"

"Stop," David rampaged. "We'll never talk about it again."

"I don't think so," Hook smiled devilishly again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you really mean to keep this secret, you better go see me every Friday night at my ship. By the way, it's not only the secret that will be unsafe in case you don't appear" he smirked and went to the door, "Don't be late… Baby."

So Hook left and David stayed behind, scared about that. He could not keep thatkind of secret of his family.

**Thank you for reading! Please, review!**


	2. The Pirate Attacks Again

**OK. You might be asking "If the first chapter was filled with hot moments, how will he proceed?" I actually don't know how to answer. I think I'm gonna make some crazy things over here. Enjoy :)**

**Sorry for the mistake, also. I forgot sending it to my beta and the anxiety left no moment to do it. I just decided to post it like this.**

Finally, another day started and David had to go to the delegacy. Emma would soon be back and should complete all the work, so she wouldn't be filled with complaints as soon as she arrived.

He entered and sat down on the chair, feeling disposed to begin the work, but something was making him uncomfortable. He felt like he was being observed. The blonde took a look around and after not realizing any movement, he went back to work. A lot of the work of the previous day was still undone because of what happened and… _Damn. _David didn't want to remember that thoughts. They were really uncomfortable for him. At the moment, he felt pleasure, but by now he was disgusted to himself. At least it was over for that time and he would only have to see Hook again at Friday, which would take three days to come, since it was Tuesday.

But footsteps on the entrance were about to say the contrary.

"Hello, Prince Charming," Hook said blinking.

"Why are you here?" David asked lifting up from his chair.

"I came to visit you, baby," Hook said smilingly.

"Please, don't call me like that here. Someone can hear you," David alleged. "Say what you want, Hook."

"I thought I said you to call me Killian," Hook stated.

"I rather call you Hook. Because you don't deserve a name," the blonde rioted.

"So you're sharped-tongue again?" Killian asked smiling, "I thought I've tamed you yesterday."

"That won't ever happen," David assured.

"I don't think so. Someday you'll lose this damn bravery you have," the brunette contradicted.

"I ensure you that it won't happen. You'll never have me in your hands by granted," the prince reversed.

"Say as you wish," the captain shrugged.

"Why are you here, after all?" David insisted with the question.

"I already said," Killian rolled his eyes, "I came to visit my Prince Charming."

"I'm not yours," David controverted.

"Yesterday you were and I don't remember releasing you," the brunette smirked sarcastically.

"I wasn't yours. I was accomplishing my word," David said.

"Of course it was. So you just cummed because you swore to do it?" He ironized.

"Shut up!" David stormed, "What happened today just happened because I was defenseless. You know that if I want I can beat you easily," he threatened.

"But you don't want it," Killian approached riskily close to David and held his face, "because if you do this, I can tell your precious family your dirty secret."

"You obligated me. They will believe me," David said.

"Oh, sure. Then, why don't you tell them?"

David shushed. That was enough for Killian to give him a mockingly smile. He was under control in that situation, because the prince couldn't even lie.

"You're challenging me to do it?" the blonde asked.

"I do. If you're brave enough, then go and tell them," Killian got off him and made a gest for him to find the door.

"I won't do it now," David said and sat again.

"I told you, you are not that brave."

"It's not about bravery. I can't simply go to them and tell something like this," David stated.

"What you're gonna do? Prepare the territory?"

"Fuck you!" David rampaged.

"No," Killian lost his patience and grabbed the prince's face once again, "I will fuck **you**, so if I was you, Prince Charming, I would be careful with what I say".

"Get off me," David pushed him away. "This time I had not sworn I won't fight back, so you better get out here and don't bother me anymore."

Killian smirked cynically and then started laughing.

"Okay, them, brave Prince Charming. I'm not gonna bother you. I guess I should bother Snow White," he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," David challenged.

"You think so? Then watch" the brunette went to the door but the sheriff got in his way and held him against the wall.

"If you dare tell them anything I'll kill you," David endangered.

"I would take the risk," the hook was driven to David's arm and he released the pirate. Hook charged to him and pushed him on the couch of the delegacy, then, overtook him and held the hanger close to his face. "It's no matter to me to fight you, Prince Charming, and you know it," he stated while David looked at him scornly. "Take care of your arm."

"I will," David said.

"I'm not being sarcastic. My hook is dirty most of the time and this wound can sore," the pirate warned.

"You talk like you care about me," David rolled his eyes in disdain.

"And I do," Hook said surprising the prince, "not that much to not hurt you when you are rebel, but I care about you a little. After all, we won't have a good time if your arm is sore," he finished smiling.

"Don't you think I will do it willingly," David warned.

"Willing or not, you'll feel it good," Killian got off him.

"Why don't you go find any whore to do it?"

"I've already found."

"I'm not a whore," David rioted.

"Don't you remember what you said? You're **my** whore and I can do anything I want to you," the brunette stated.

"I said that because you made me," David contradicted, "And you better accept that nothing that happened yesterday was significant to me and I hope not to you, as well."

"It was pleasuring and surely want to have you in my arms again," Killian said.

"You better lose your hope, because I'm going to tell them as soon as Emma arrives and you'll have no reasons to use it against me."

"Except that I can tell them before Swan arrives," Hook shrugged and David looked at him threateningly. "And it is pointless to look me like that. You know I'm capable of doing it."

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"I've already told you that too," the pirate smirked, "You're simply Charming. And it's also so pleasuring to fuck the legendary Prince Charming, one of the men who captured the Evil Queen and cheated Rumplestiltskin to save Cinderella."

"So is that? My status? That's why you want **me **instead of any other person in the city?"

"I think so," Killian said uninterested.

"I never despised being Prince a lot like I'm doing now," David sat down.

"Look, baby, you know I'm being kind to you. Why are you that disgusted?"

"I, unlike you, have a family and it's not fair to them for doing this," David explained angrily.

"So you actually liked it?"

"I won't talk about it," the prince got up from the couch and went to his chair, "I have work to do, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I will leave you alone, but I won't go empty-handed," the pirate said spinning David's chair, so the blonde could look at him.

"What do you want?"

"A goodbye kiss," he said smiling sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you won't-" before David could finish, Killian invaded his mouth with his tongue and kissed him. Despite the Prince had no reactions, the brunette was enjoying it, because he knew that if he stayed like that, every time they had would be like first one. "Stop!" the blonde pushed him away.

"We'll continue at Friday."

"I'm not sure of that," David said.

"You better be," Killian warned and went out of the delegacy.

David stood there trying to finish his work, but it was simply disturbing for him to think about what he was doing. He had cheated on Snow and he was still doing it, and lying to Henry and soon would have to lie to Emma and Neal, as well. He felt disgusted and angry to himself. He was dirty and horrible. He would not support it too long. He had to tell them. But how would he do it? How would he have the courage to tell them?

"_Hey, guys, Hook lied to you. I wasn't mugged. He took me to the ship and raped me," _he thought ironically. It wouldn't be the best way.

Maybe if he talked just to Emma first, then she would help him. But this idea dropped. What daughter would help the father who had sex with another man, willing or not?

"David?" he finally realized that Mary Margaret was in there, calling for him.

"Hi, honey," he said.

"Are you okay? I calling for like a half-hour," she stated.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted. Thinking about… Some things."

"Is it about yesterday?" David froze, his mind was blowing up, thinking about what was she talking about and how the hell, if she did, she found out about it? "The mugging made you nervous?" she finally asks breaking his jitter. He sighed relieved, trying, clearly, to hide it.

"I think yes… It's burning my mind," he lied. He shouldn't be doing it and, as much as he started doing he also started feeling even angrier to himself.

"Maybe you should rest, don't you?"

"No, it's fine," he said going to hug her.

"Oh my God, what was that?" she asked desperate because she saw the cut in his arm, made by Hook.

_Holy fuck. _He didn't have a lie about that and he had to make one up quickly. But how could he have done a cut like that so fast in the morning, and he didn't even realized it? Because after Hook left, he did not made the curative and it was still bleeding. This was just a consequence of his disturbance.

"I… I have hurt myself in the window," it was the best he could do, thinking that quickly.

"In the window?"

"Yes… I… I rasped my arm there and cleaned the blood but I sat to rest and got lost in some thoughts, that's when you called me," he tried his best on this lie.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked suspiciously.

"Yes…" he answered smiling.

"Honey," she held his face and looked directly into his eyes, "you know you can trust me and tell me anything, don't you?"

"I… I know…" he would not support it. He could not lie to her, even though it was necessary at that moment. He was about to tell her anything, because in those shiny green eyes of her, he could see confidence and safety.

"David, Mary Margaret?" Henry asked walking in.

The Prince wouldn't say he was saved by the bell, but he was almost like that. He couldn't say anything in front of Henry, so it was better for him not to answer.

"Henry, why are you here? You should be at school," Mary Margaret upbraided.

"I know," the boy said, "I went to Granny's and when I was coming back I saw you coming in, so I decided to visit you and David… What's this in your arm?"

"Oh… I hurt myself," David said.

"Why don't you make a curative?"

"That's what I was going to do," the sheriff said quickly and went search for a first aid kit.

"David, I'm going to take Henry back to the school. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Sure, Honey. Be careful in the way," David said and smiled. Mary Margaret and Henry left to the school, living him alone again.

David got to talk to Emma and Neal now.

_If I could only erase it out of my mind… Wait… I can_.

And he knew only one person that could help him with that.

Mr. Gold was in his store with Belle, talking normally when the doorbell chimed and David came in.

"Hello, Prince Charming, can I help with anything?" he asked.

"Yes. I need a… I think I need a way to forget the last twenty-four hours of my life?" David said rapidly, scaring both Belle and Mr. Gold.

"And why would you like to have this kind of magic?" the wizard asked.

"I can't reveal my motives. Do you have it or not?"

"This kind of magic doesn't come like dust in a shelf, Prince Charming. I'll need time to acquire it," Gold warned.

"How much time?"

"I don't know."

"Can you contact me as soon as you have it?"

"I will not ensure it to you."

"Please, I really need it," David begged.

"I will do the possible," Gold notified.

"Thank you," the prince appreciated and left.

David had his plan, and if Rumplestiltskin could get it out of his mind, he would finally be free, because he would not have to lie to his family anymore. While passing by an alley, David felt his jacket being pulled.

"What are you thinking?" Hooked asked, holding him against the wall.

"I will erase that damn afternoon of my mind and you can prevent me to do it," David advised.

"Of course I can't, but eventually, you'd have to pass the first time by again," the brunette reminded him.

"I won't let it happen again," David ensured.

"I've already kidnapped you the same way twice and you still say you will not let it happen?"

"I will find my way to avoid it."

"What If I tell them myself?"

"You'll not have how to prove."

Hook stood in silence.

"I think you've solved your problems," he stated, "Go ahead with your plan and… Oh! I hope the fact that I kept your underwear from last night doesn't puzzle anything," he said ironically, walking away.

"**What**?" David yelled.

"I guess things have changed now, right? Prince Charming."

"You said I was mugged. I can't tell you kept it from me while I was unconscious," David quickly thought.

"You're really smart, no?"

"What you're going to do?"

"I'm gonna put it in another spot, Prince Charming," Hook said coming back and looking at David's blue eyes. "If you do anything to stop my amusement, I'll kill your beloved family. Starting for your 'honey', Snow White," the pirate threatened. "I'll be waiting for you at Friday."

"Don't you dare touch my family," David charged to him, but Killian was faster and knocked him on the door, holding his hook close to his face. "If you don't obey me, I will dare and will do it in pleasuring way."

"I'll kill you if you do it," David endangered.

"I'm sure you will," the brunette ironized.

David got real angry and kicked his stomach. The hook scratched mandible line but it was irrelevant to him at that moment. He quickly went to the pirate and punched his face. Hook composed himself and came back trying to scratched the blonde's face, but he dodged and charged at him throwing the captain to the ground.

"Hey, guys! Stop!" Dr. Whale said holding David from behind. They didn't realize but they we're fighting in the middle of the street. Ruby had called Jefferson and Whale from the Granny's to stop them.

"I will kill if you dare doing that."

"You'll pay for this, Prince Charming. I ensure you will," Hook threatened before getting off Jefferson and walking away.

"What were you thinking?" Mary Margaret inquired while cleaning the wound in David's neck. "Fighting hook, disarmed?"

"I'm sorry but he…" David stopped. He was almost telling her the truth. "He left me out of patience."

"It still insanity to fight him that way."

"I fight better than him, you know that."

"Yes…" she smiled, "but it's still risky," she kissed his cheek and continued to clean the wound. But she eventually remembered something. "David, Ruby said you told him you'd kill him if he dared doing something. What thing was that?"

"Mm… It was…"

"David," Henry walked in quickly, "I heard about you at school. What happened? Did Captain Hook hurt you?"

"Yes, he did," David answered trying to disguise his flutter.

"Does Emma already know about it?" the kid asked.

"We had no opportunity to tell her yet," Mary Margaret explained.

"Do you want to tell her now? I will call her," the boy didn't wait for anything else and went to the phone.

"Henry, wait!" his grandparents tried to make him stop, but he had already disked the numbers and the call was proceeding.

"Hi, Emma," he said, "Yes. David was hurt by Captain Hook."

"Henry," both David and Mary Margaret scolded.

"It was Captain Hook," the kid proceeded.

"**Henry!**" they abraded again.

"She wants to talk to you. Tell she to come fast so we can defeat Captain Hook as soon as possible," he gave David the telephone.

"Hello, Emma," David saluted.

"_How are the things going in there? Regarding on what Henry told me, it's going a little bad, I assume," _the woman said in the other line.

"I'm fine. It was just a fight because of…" David couldn't say anything else so he just stopped and took a breath, "Listen, can we talk when you come back?"

"_Okay, I will be back tomorrow."_

"Wait, Emma, you don't need to come earlier because of this."

"_It isn't exactly because of you. Neal got sick yesterday and we're going home so he can rest."_

"Oh… Okay, then. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"What does she said?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Neal is sick and they will be back tomorrow."

"What time she'll arrive?" Mary Margaret asked a little bit shocked by the news.

"I don't know. And I don't like it. They should be having a good time," David said. Inside, it was true, but not at all. He was thinking that if they don't come, it would take a little more time for him to think about how he would tell Emma and the others.

"David!" Mary Margaret screamed, scaring him, "You're so distracted since yesterday, I gotta keep calling you a thousand times," she complained.

"I'm sorry, honey, I just… Things are too confusing in my head," he admitted.

"What things?" she asked revolted.

David looked at her in the most arduous way. She understood that something was bothering her Prince and so much, but that eyes also showed her it wasn't something he wouldn't like to tell anyone.

"Honey," she sat beside him and hugged him laterally, "you know you can trust me, I've already said it."

"I know but… It is not something that special is just..." he tried to disguise, "Is just so confusing to me. I can't say because you don't need to know it at all."

"Okay, then," she simply said smiling, "if someday it needs to come to me, I'll be here waiting to listen about it."

"I'm sorry honey. Real sorry."

"It's okay, Charming. Now you better have dinner and sleep."

"Okay… But…" David searched on his pants and looked to his jacket. "Damn… I forgot my cell phone at the delegacy. I'll have to return to catch it."

"Okay. Be careful," Mary kissed him and stroke his face.

"I'll be back in some minutes," David closed the door and went to the truck, but when he sat at the bank, he felt something stinging his bottom tight. So he realized it was one of the poisoned needles that Hook used to use, because he felt weak and sleepy.

"Sleep well, Prince Charming," he heard before finally passing out.

**I'll let you in the curiosity, until I have a new chapter. Bye :)**


	3. Release The Hook

**I wrote this chapter during my Monday classes. If it's good, blame the classes, if it's bad, blame the curses.**

David woke up feeling his head burn. That poison was definitely different of the one Hook used the night before that. It was making him feel horrible. His whole body was aching and he couldn't see a thing, because he sight was much too fogged. And even more disturbing was that he was feeling something spilling down on his tights and his entrance was currently burning. _He wouldn't… Oh God! Of course he would!_

"Your tighter when you're asleep," he heard Hook's voice from somewhere in the room. He could force his vision to see that he was, apparently, sat and… _Oh God! _He was naked.

"What did you do to me?" he asked enraged, but he was too weak to force his voice, so it was more like a whine than an enragement.

"I put you in your rightful place, bitch," Killian said. "You're paying for your disobedience."

"Where am I?" David tried to get up, but this just made the pain go stronger and he could realize that Hook was really trusting that poison, because his fists and ankles were not tied up like in the previous night. "Ow!" he whimpered.

"Easy there," Hook almost sounded worried about him, but he knew it was only a façade. "If you insist in moving, you'll only get even more pain. This is a neurotoxin which inhibits your muscles elasticity," the captain explained.

"You abused me," David stated. He finally kept the pieces together.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't lose this opportunity," the pirate disdained.

"Now you will pay for that you bastard!" David rampage-at least he tried to. "Emma is coming back to Story Brook and she will find me," he ensured.

"You talk like were still at Story Brook," Hook declared.

"**What?**" David frightened.

The captain burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face," he said still laughing, "you really belief we went out of Story Brook?"

"You bastard!" David said angrily.

"Don't be that boring. It was funny," Hook alleged and sat down again. "Well, we're still in Story brook, however, we are in the last place in the city they would dare search," he explained.

"The city limits?" David asked.

"No. This would be too easy for them. And in addition, we could cross the city line and make you forget about everything," the captain answered.

"Then, where?"

"The sky."

David's eyes blew wide. _He had just said sky?_

"You know that, before her death, Cora bewitched my ship to travel throughout the most different places and it includes the air."

"You're insane, you know it?"

"Me? Oh, well, yes, but I am also too smart because I know your family don't have how to search for us in here and now I can have you all for me," Hook completed strolling David's belly with his hands.

"Get your damn hands off me!" the prince tried to riot but he couldn't. He was just too weak to do anything. Even screaming was hard with that poison inside his veins.

"Keep quiet you damn disobedient. Can't you simply accept that I have the control here?" the captain questioned. As David shut up, he left saying: "Don't do too much effort, I'll be right back."

David stayed just thinking. He wasn't desperate **yet**, but he was almost there. His family would not find him there and, except if he learned how to fly, he couldn't run. His sight should be clear by now, but it wasn't because of the tears. If he had already told the truth to Mary Margaret and the others, he would not be in that situation. His sad thoughts were broke by Hook's footsteps in the corridor. He wanted to dry his tears, but he couldn't move yet, so he blushed ashamed of crying in front of the person who was causing all of that.

The pirate kneeled down beside the bed in which David was laid and analyzed his face. This time, he was already in his pants.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, drying one of the tears. "I thought it would be necessary more than a kidnap to make the legendary Prince Charming to cry."

"Let me alone," David pleaded, "You don't know how it is. To have your family taken away from you."

"Oh, I don't? Why do you think I hate Rumplestiltskin? He killed Milla and I surely loved her enough to know how having a part of me taken away is."

"If you don't liked it, why do you want me to feel the same?"

Hook hushed abruptly. That was a part of the plan he had not seen before. He was being Rumplestiltskin equal by doing that. He had to wonder whether that was really what he was wishing.

"I'll take care of this wounds, so stay quietly," he evaded the conversation and took a wet fabric and started cleaning the wound in David's arm.

"Why do you do this?"

"'This' what?"

"This kind of bipolarity? First you treat me like your prisoner, then you start acting like you care about me."

"I don't know why, actually," the brunette answered, surprising the blonde a lot. "Maybe I just care about you or maybe I'm just thinking that you're a precious prisoner and too much valuable to lose."

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would you care about me?"

"Maybe I like caring about beautiful people."

David blushed at the flattery, but he kept his tough pose.

"And why would I be precious to you? Just because off my status, because I'm a prince? It isn't that, since I'm just your sexual slave."

"Maybe that's why you're precious."

"Stop with the maybes."

"I told you I don't know the exact answer to this question, so just accept the maybes."

"And why not? If you want so badly to keep me here with you, you should at least know why and tell me that."

"Alright, then, I don't have a motive." The captain surrendered, dropping the fabric. "I'll let you go by the morning."

"What? Is that serious?"

"Don't ask me that or I'll end up changing my mind."

David shushed because changing Hook's mind was the last thing he would like to do at that moment.

That was still confusing. Hook was so determined to have him earlier in that day, but now he was simply giving up. Was that any kind of trick? _I'll let you go by the morning._ It sounded sincere to David, but the phrase had a lot of second-guessing and the prince only could thought in the worst of them.

"Hook," he called.

"Yes?"

"How will you let me go?"

"How can I let you go?"

"I want not to give you bad ideas."

"What? You mean you think I'm gonna throw you out of the ship in mid-air or something like that?"

"Coming from you, I can expect anything. I learned it in the bad way."

"Don't worry, I won't do it. I'll give you back in one piece to the ground."

David stood quiet again and lately, was surprised by his clothes being thrown over him

"You'll be able to move in about ten minutes. You can wear it when it's done."

"Th-thank you."

"I'll let the door open," and he left without saying anything else.

That just confused the prince even more. Wasn't he afraid that David would fight for his freedom? Well… He already had it, but… It definitely had no sense. Was it a trap?

The blonde was determined to be attentive on that. Hook was not the easy-to-deal or better-to-trust kind of person. He just waited until his arms could move without making him feel like he was being torn apart and dressed himself up. Then he opened the room's door and looked for Hook in the corridor. As he could not see him, he decided to go to the upper deck.

Going there, the blonde found the pirate looking at the clouds and the beautiful view of the city. It was amazing. By the night, the city's light were making and neon effect all over the city and the forest was just so calm and obscure like it always used to be. It was really beautiful.

"Isn't it pretty?" Hook echoed his thoughts.

"Yes," David answered. He couldn't help but think that, somewhere down there, his family was looking for him.

"You wanna go now, right?" Once again, Hook echoed his thoughts.

"You know yes," the blonde overcame. "Why do you still keep me here."

"You're tough, you know? That's how I felt when Milla was gone." David startled and, at the same time, turned curious. He wasn't expecting for the captain to open up to him. "You know how it is? You know how is to lose the person you love most?"

"I have already lost Snow, once-"

"I heard about it," the brunette cut him, "And according to what I heard, you didn't took that long until you could have her back."

"It's right it wasn't for that long, but I still know how is it."

"Well, you don't how is to wait every day and hold the hope for the whole time that, somehow, one day you'll have the chance to feel that person again. You just waited a feel seconds, some days, maybe, to have your Snow back and you may know how it is to lose someone you love, but you don't know how it is to miss that someone forever," after saying this, the pirate stood in silence for a little long.

"She was a woman," David said.

"That's pretty clear," Hook ironized.

"But I am a man," David stated.

"What's your point?"

"Why do you want me to replace her?"

"I never said I wanted that."

"Well, you kidnapped and raped me, then you kept insisting for me to come back to you, and when I denied, you tried to do it by force. What do you mean with all of these deeds if it's not that?"

"Maybe I am just using you."

"And there come the maybes again."

"If I was really wanting you to replace Milla, why would I let you go?"

"You said yourself, you care about me."

"Now you're just being cocky."

"Okay, if you don't, I'm glad, because it would not be good."

"Because you already have your family and blah-blah-blah," Hook mimicked a girly voice when saying the end, "You don't care about yourself?"

"No, because that's selfishness."

"Soon you comprehend that selfishness sometimes can be a good think."

"Are you trying to convince me that you're right."

"I don't have to convince you of anything. But if you think so, then have it your way."

"If I can go tomorrow, I'm going to sleep," David alleged going back to the lower deck.

"In my bedroom," Hook warned.

"Why?"

"Because I want you there. I will ensure that you'll stay there by the whole night."

"Where would I go in **mid-air**?"

"You could drive the ship to the ground, again."

"How would I do it? I don't know this ship."

"It's not that hard and I know you got the brains to find out."

"If I swear I won't do it, can I sleep alone?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Don't make me regret the decision of letting you go. Just go to sleep in my bedroom."

"Dammit!" David cursed and went back to the lower deck finding Hook's bedroom. He had already slept enough for that day, so he wasn't tired, but at least, laid on bed, he didn't need to be on those confusing discussions with Hook. He should not feel sorry for the captain, but he couldn't avoid it and he also couldn't avoid imagining how life would be if he had no longer Snow, if that sleep curse had taken her away forever. It felt unbearable to imagine how would be the loneliness, the pain, the sadness. The blonde just could imagine that Hook was a very strong man, because these feelings – loneliness, pain, sadness – were just so insupportable in the prince's view and he was sure that, without Mary Margaret, he wouldn't have the guts to bear with those feelings.

It should have been hard for the captain to pass all those years without feeling real love. The prince was ever considering that he had, after all, good motives to lock him there, not as a slave, of course, but if he had tried as friend, it would not be bothering.

The most he could do was just be alone and try to forget it. He would be at home by the morning and he wouldn't to pass by that ever again. He took off his shoes and socks and laid on the double bed.

He thought he was no tired, but somehow the sleep came while he was thinking about that whole situation.

"Maybe I'm just thinking that you're a precious prisoner and too much valuable to lose." "Why would I be precious to you? I'm just your sexual slave." "Maybe that's why you're precious." David woke up frightened. Why did he dream about that?

He saw Hook taking his coat off in front of the closet, and when the captain turned around he saw that the blonde was awakened.

"Sorry, I wasn't meaning to wake you up. You were sleeping so well." The he was again. The sweet-like-lollipop Captain Hook. That second personality he had could be described even as… adorable. Well, at least it was better than the one who was commanding him to do disgusting things or fighting for domination.

And, one more time, David caught himself thinking about why did Hook treat him in such different ways. Sometimes he was sweet, sometimes he was rude and that was confusing even for him. His dream made him remember their conversation moments ago.

"_Maybe I just care about you."_

"_Why do you want me to replace her?"_

"_I never said I wanted that."_

"_Well, you kidnapped and raped me,"_

"_Maybe I am just using you."_

Perhaps that was all. David was only a toy and Hook wanted him no longer. At least he would be in his peaceful home soon and with no needs to be thinking about that. It was tranquilizing because in that ship, David couldn't help but keep his mind on that.

"Open space," Hook said, waking David from his thoughts and making him realize that he had rolled during his sleep and occupied the whole bed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized while pulling himself back to a single side.

"I think you don't have to be. You were asleep."

"Why do you act like this?" David finally questioned.

"Like what?" Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Like this! You act like a monster sometimes, but now you're being kind. Is that a trick or something like that?"

"Not actually. Some don't know the fame of the great Captain Hook. I am ruthless to the intruders and prisoners, but I'm kind and friendly to the guests."

"So now I'm a guest?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Just sleep and don't worry about tomorrow."

"Okay…" David said turning around.

"Good night, Prince Charming,"

"Good… Good night… Captain Hook."

_I'm doing it again. _David thought remembering what happened the last time he overthought something while being with Hook. Maybe he should just shut up and stop asking those questions. Hook just did what he wanted to and that was clear. His behavior had not a logical explanation. When he wanted to be like that, he would be like that.

The morning came and David felt the sunlight hit his face. He opened his eyes and turned around, recognize that Hook was no longer in bed.

_Well… I'm on my clothes and I feel no pain down there so… I think he did not rape me while I was sleeping. _He concluded.

He got up and made his way to the upper deck. Hook wasn't there either, but he could realize that they we're no longer in the sky of Story Brook. They were at the pier. It meant he could go home by now. He doesn't knew why, but he was a little disappointed to go and don't say goodbye to Hook. But it was not an actual matter, was it? He just had to leave.

He made his way to the bridge which was connected to the pier and he went out.

"There he is!" He heard Henry scream. He was accompanied by Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal. David immediately smiled and Henry ran to him, while the others walked just nervously.

David hugged Henry and then waited for the adults.

"Where were you?" Mary Margaret asked hugging him. "I was so worried about you."

"By the location," Emma said, "Hook snatched you, didn't him?"

"I… I rather talk about this on our house, can we?" he pleaded.

"Okay," Mary Margaret said wary.

A little away from the pier, they found David's truck, so they combined to Neal drive it to home and David, Henry, Emma and Mary Margaret would go on Emma's car.

"Can we leave Henry at Regina's?" David asked.

"Why?" the kid questioned.

"I have to talk to Emma, Neal and Mary Margaret, but you cannot hear it. I'm sorry, Henry."

"Why not?"

"You'll got to Regina's, boy, obey to your grandfather," Emma cut him.

"Thank you, Emma," David said.

"What is that serious?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"I really want to talk about it only at home," David pleaded.

"Okay… But I if it has something to deal about your jitters yesterday, I really want to know it," the princess said.

Emma drove the car to Regina's and she got Henry gladly. So they went to the apartment.

About that, David was real nervous. He didn't know if he would have the courage to tell them, but he had already started, so he had to go till the end. They walked in and he asked for them to seat and he sat as well.

"So, you will tell us or not what you're so mysterious about?" Emma asked.

"First I need to ask you to… Don't take any precipitated conclusion."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I… The day before yesterday, I wasn't mugged, Mary Margaret," her eyes shortened already doubtful. "I was kidnapped by Hook…"

"Why did him give you back, then?" the princess asked.

"Because…" there was no way back. He needed to go to the end, so he just closed his eyes and released it, "Because he raped me."


	4. I Forgive Him

OK"OK. This is when I kill that bastard," Emma rampaged.

"Why did he do it?" asked Mary Margaret. She was shocked and revolted like Emma. Her husband had just said he was raped and she knew the raper.

"He wanted Rumplestiltskin dagger, as I didn't know where it is he punished me," David blushed after finishing because he realized how erotic did the word "punish" turned on that situation.

"But you simply left him?" Neal questioned.

"No. I tried to fight back, but he made me swear I wouldn't do it anymore."

"And why did you swear it?" Emma inquired even more revolted.

"He said he would kill me if I don't, but if I did, he would let me come home safe."

"Well… That was a good deal," Emma analyzed, "But I want to kill him yet."

"Well… He's a lonely man…" David tried to argue and he doesn't even knew why he was doing it.

"This is not a motive for him to rape **my father**," Emma emphasized. I will go to him now.

"Wait for me," Mary Margaret said and followed her.

"Won't you come with us?" Neal asked to David, while tailing the girls.

"I… I don't think I wanna go back to that ship," David answered and lowered his gaze. "You can go without me."

Neal shrugged and left. He could understand why the prince had that disgust to go back to the ship. He himself had good motives to hate Hook, but the ones that David had were simply better.

While they were leaving, the blonde man was just thinking about all trouble that just got. Emma, Neal and Snow would probably kill Hook but it was not the right way to make him forget about what he had been through. This was such a stupidity. It would be better if he had just surrendered to Hook. _Wait! What am I thinking?_ He hit his own head to clear his mind. He hadn't to be worried about what would or would not happen to Captain Hook. He was the man who abused him sexually, kidnapped him using poison, and while he was under the effect of that poison, the captain abused him again. He deserved everything he was going to face.

That's just what David was trying to dig inside his mind but he could not. He could not avoid thinking about Hook's loneliness and how he looked sad when he talked about the woman he loved, Milla, being taken away from him. Maybe it could not be his first intention when he took David for the first time, but perhaps that had evolved.

"_Why do you want me to replace her?"_

"_I never said I wanted that."_

It was a lie. Now David realized it. Hook had used him, of course, in their first time, but it had been different in the second time. Now the answers started to come back one after another and David could understand everything. That was the reason why Hook treated him well in some part of the time; that was why Hook insisted in having back; That was why Hook had let him go and, surely, that was why Hook cared about him and found him a precious prisoner. Because Hook had feelings for him. He didn't know when it started, but the pieces were together and that was what it was showing.

The prince got up quickly and ran to the truck. All he needed was to be fast, so he was. He ran the city until he could find the pier and Emma's car. Then he went up the ship and found Emma holding Hook's neck. His hook-hand had been ripped and Mary Margaret was holding it while watching Emma do whatever she wanted to do.

"Emma," He called her and she looked back to the blonde. "You don't need to do this."

"What?" she asked.

Even Hook looked at David surprised.

"Just let him go, Emma," the blonde pleaded.

"David, are you out of your mind?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know. I just… I forgive him. Let him go, Emma…" David had a painful look, so Emma released the captain, even without understanding the reasons why her father was doing that. "Let's go home. Leave him alone."

David closed his eyes to wait for the answer. Emma, eventually, pulled his arm and dragged him to the car. Neal was going to drive the truck once again.

"Okay, David, now you can start explaining," the blonde woman said when they started the driveway.

"I have no explanations, Emma," he simply answered.

"Then dig your mind to find out why did you save the life of the man who raped you," she rampaged.

"It's confusing to me too."

"David, what happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yesterday, after he take me for the second time, he took care of me. He took care of my wounds and he was kind and I asked him why. He didn't answer anything profitable, but in the end, I asked why he was keeping me there. He simply said he had no motives and because of that he would let me go," David narrated, "And, by the night, he told me everything about his past. Rumplestiltskin killed the woman he loved and he is alone since then. I just think that… It has been years without meeting true love. I can imagine it, Mary Margaret," he gazed at her and she gazed back confused, "When you were cursed by Regina and I saw inside that crystal coffin I just felt like my world had been blown up. But suddenly I had you back. He had not that opportunity. Gold took his love forever and I think that this is a loveless mind talking for him. I understand him, because without being loved or loving, a person can do anything."

Emma and Mary Margaret stood quiet for a moment, until the stop in red light.

"So you're saying he loves you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This I can't ensure," David dismissed.

"All I know is that… Is better for him not to," Emma said while looking to the road and, as the light changed, she got back on driving.

As they arrived home, they met Regina and Henry waiting for them.

"Hello. Where were you?" the queen asked.

"We were… Solving some problems," Emma answered.

"Regina, can I talk to you for a second… Alone," David questioned, staring at the other ones.

"Don't make her the second villain in our lives that will overtake you," Emma warned. She took Henry by his arm and led him to the outside with Mary Margaret.

"What does she mean?" Regina asked curious.

"Nothing…" David tried to dismiss.

"Oh, please. She wouldn't say it if it was nothing."

"You have not that much need to know about it and please don't insist."

Regina stood quiet, just staring at the prince.

"What do you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Do you… Do you have a spell to clear someone's mind?"

Regina looked at him and smirked doubtfully, then she even laughed a little.

"Why do you want this?"

"Maybe I don't need that much. Just a few days. Enough for seven people."

"Eight if you count me, because I don't want to keep anyone's secret."

"Fine. Can you do it?"

"Maybe," she sat down on a chair, "But I'll have to know the days when and what to erase off of your minds."

David told her, summarily what happened. She eventually just laughed.

"Another man raping you… If I had that idea thirty years ago…" she said sarcastically.

"Can you or can you not?"

"Three days I can't Prince Charming. The way I know is a way that you know and it will erase your whole memory as Prince Charming… Again," she spoke.

"You mean…"

"Crossing the town's line," she concluded, "If you do it, maybe you can forget it."

"It won't work to Emma, David, Neal, Henry or Hook."

"This ones I can take care myself."

"You won't kill them," David ensured.

"Of course not, you stupid. They were not cursed so their mind is a little more vulnerable to magic because it has not the pellicle that ours does."

"So that's what you want? Erase mine and Mary Margaret's memory and then make our family forget about it?"

"They will still know you, at least. But I surely won't do it."

"What? You were determined to do it seconds ago."

"I never was determined to that. I just gave you the idea. But if I erase Henry's mind, he will keep looking for his original mother once again, and if I do it to Emma, she will keep looking for her son again, as well. I don't want the facts of two years ago happening on my life again," the queen ensured, "and remember that if it happens, you and snow will not love each other and she may have the risk to fuck with Whale once again."

"So what about those few days?"

"This is too little and risky. I can conjure the spell but I cannot guarantee that it will erase just three days. It's too hard to take such a little amount of time of way, and, as I said, I'm not disposed to face the consequences of if it's wrong. I'm sorry David, but I can't help you."

Regina went off and a little bit later Emma and Mary Margaret came in, alongside Neal and Henry.

"What was that conversation about?" the princess asked.

"Nothing profitable," the prince answered.

"So that's it?" Emma rioted, "You're kidnapped by Hook and suddenly you turn on a man that hides anything of his family?"

"I was asking her to delete our memories."

"What?" Mary Margaret startled, "How would that help?"

"No one would remember what Hook did and that's better for anyone. Besides I asked to erase his memory as well."

"This wouldn't help. If we don't know what he did, then how could we prevent him from doing it again?" Emma questioned. "Listen, father, I know it may be disturbing to you and I really wish to kill that son of a…"

"Emma," Neal warned, pointing Henry.

"That stupid," she shifted quickly, "but this is not the way."

"Emma is right," Mary Margaret said, "It can be confusing now, honey, but soon it will be okay on your mid. We don't love you less because of this, we just hate Hook even more," she disdained.

"Okay… I think," David said.

"It'll be okay," the teacher kissed him and he kissed back. He felt something wrong with that kiss, but he couldn't identify it yet.

At the rest of the day, the family kept trying to make David forget everything. They went talk to the seven dwarves about the mines, talked to Gold and Belle for a while and they even hung out with Regina, as Henry asked. But it wasn't making any effect. He just kept thinking that while he and his family were having fun together, Hook was completely alone on that ship.

He didn't know why he was thinking about it that much and why he was carrying that much. He shouldn't be doing it. It was just remember how all that started. He was kidnapped and raped; he was supposed to be hating that man. But eventually, Hook protected him from the truth after the abduction, and let him go safely, accomplishing his own oath. Then, he was kind and let him go as he had no motive to be held. _It's simply gratitude; that is it. _He thought. It was no lie, once he was really grateful to Hook by letting he free, and maybe he just started caring about that, because Hook cared about him. It was a favor exchange.

That was enough to get him a little easier, but it was not enough to make him stop caring about Hook's loneliness. It was still troubling for him to think that he had no one to love him, and everyone he loved was gone.

"David, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting beside him at the bank on the square. Emma was helping Henry to swing and Regina was watching over them. Belle and Gold were simply talking in another part.

"I don't know," he answered, "I just feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Because I think that no one deserve this life, even him. Solitude, sadness, emptiness, this is all too heavy to support," he tried to explain.

"He could have tried to get rid of it in another way. We are a family and he could have simply joined us. Don't you think he himself thinks it is better for him being alone?"

"Perhaps," David sighed. Mary Margaret was right. He simply wanted that empty life. Two years ago, when he arrived with Cora, after her death, they offered him the option to join their family, but he don't accepted. It was his choice.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Wh-what?" David startled.

"David… You know that I love you. And any decision you take I will support you. If you want to talk to him again, I'll be there by your side," she said. They kissed and, once again, the kiss was not how David was expecting it to be. It was missing something.

"Thank you," he said.

"You wanna go now?" the woman asked.

"I think yes…"

"Then, let's go."

"Let's go where?" Emma cut them with the question.

"I'm taking David to another place. He doesn't feel good in here. But you can stay, I'll be back," Mary Margaret lied. Emma was doubtful, however, she let them go.

David and Mary Margaret drove through the city, until they find the pier and there, they stopped.

"You want me to go with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No. I gotta do this alone," David answered they shared another "miss-something" kiss and David slipped out of the vehicle. He climbed the ramp of the ship and found Hook already waiting for him.

"The ship is invisible, but I can still see the outside," he warned.

"This is no matter to me. All I want to know is…When?" David questioned.

"When what?"

"When do you started to have feelings for me?"

"Why do you think that? I said I was…"

"I know that's a lie… So, when?"

Hook stood quiet for some moments.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I just need to know it by now."

"Okay then. It began two years ago. I was just observing your family. I got focus on you. I was sure watching about who had Rumplestiltskin dagger and I decided to start with you. Then I just kept watching your behavior. Seeing if you had anything suspicious that I could use to find it, but it just… It just made you…" Hook sighed. He wasn't wanting to say the last part.

"'It made me' what?" David rushed.

"You remind me from Milla," Hook completed. David's eyes almost popped out of the orbits. "You are just like her. You're tender, caressing, lovable, sensible; worried about the ones you love… And at the same time you're brave, you fight for what you love and want… This was just her behavior. I couldn't find anyone like her in ages, let alone a man. But then I saw it in you and I… I got an special focus, not the one to see if you knew where was the dagger, but the one to look and thinking about you most of the day… The dagger was a pretext to take you here. But my true intentions were the ones I showed you by the end."

"You wanted me…"

"That's all… And by the end, I just wanted more and more of you. But suddenly, you asked why I was holding you captive and I realized that I wasn't thinking about you. I was just thinking about my satisfaction. It wasn't fair to you. You had your family and you should be happy beside them, because they are the ones you love. So I just let you go. That's what they say. 'If you love something, then let it go. If it don't come back, it was never yours', so I followed this phrase and released you. If someday you want to come back, I will be waiting," he finished.

David was really commoved. He could not imagine it was that way. So that was why Hook wanted him to replace Milla. He saw on him, what he saw on her and it have touched his heart, because he could not see that love for ages.

"You know about it now, then just go," Hook said, "I'll not keep looking at you just like this."

"I am so sorry I can't love you back," David said, "It isn't that simple."

"I know… That's why I had to take what I wanted by force," Hook approached him and held his wait with his human hand, "because I know it can be reciprocated… But that time was enough," and he kissed him. There was something about that kiss that scared David. It had on it what he could find in Mary Margaret's kiss no longer. It had a sort of magic and enchant. "I'm sorry," Hook said releasing him, "I just had to feel it again." Hook released him and went back to the captain's room still in silence. Then, David just left.

He was burning inside. That kiss. That damn kiss. It had revealed everything. He realized why he was caring about Hook, why he was thinking about his loneliness and why did it bother him that much. It was because **David was in love with him as well**. And weirdly it appeared just like his and Mary Margaret's love. In a single meeting. But it wasn't the raped or simply Hook's person who changed it. He knew it wasn't. All he could think was that it started in the cursed moment he left that room in the ship to listen to Hook's story. It touched his heart and made that strange feeling invade it. He could not be like that.

He wouldn't cheat on Mary Margaret again. It wasn't fair to her. She loved him and, although he realized that he could not love her back like before, he still loved her enough to care about her feelings. He wasn't unfair. He would make it right. By one or another way.

When he got into the truck, his sad face told Mary Margaret that he wasn't able to talk, so they stood in silence until they reached the apartment.

When the night fell, the house ran silent. Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret where asleep. That was the right time. David got up, grabbed his coat from the hanger and walked away, but he did not realized that when he slammed the door, Mary Margaret woke up.

He went to the truck and drove through Story Brook's empty streets. What he was going to do, was the thing he need to have his peace back. It was already decided. He had just to forget all of it and soon he would have the love back in Mary Margaret's kisses and not in Hook's ones. He would have his family love back and he would not have to keep any secret anymore.

"This is the time, David," he told himself. So he went out on the car and walked slowly, looking to the other side of the line. The town's line. Once he passed through there, his whole darkness memory would be erased and he would go back to be David Nolan, the guy who was married to Kathryn Nolan, but suddenly fell in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard and then hurt her, but only this time, no Regina's plan would make him hurt his beloved wife. So he tried to give his first step to the freedom, but something pulled him away and lately fell over him.


	5. The End

**Sorry I took so long to post it... Truth is I didn't have an ending made up in my mind. I had half of the chapter, but I deleted it accidentally, so this came up. Hope you enjoy it.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

David heard this familiar voice. This so familiar and so tranquilizing voice. But he wished he hadn't remember it. Killian was over there, holding him tight against the floor, the hot asphalt was still in the temperature it reached when the sun was up.

"I got to do this, Hook, you need to let me do it, please, I want to live in peace again," David pleaded, he was almost crying. He didn't fight back to Killian holding him down, although he could push him off. Deep inside he was feeling so happy that Hook prevented him of doing it, but he couldn't admit it and he couldn't let himself feel it. He should get up and go back to his earlier life.

"I can't, David, you need to go back to your family," Killian said, his voice as sad as David's. "I know that you love them and they need you. You need to remember them... You just need to forget me."

David stared at Killian's equally blue eyes. They were deeper than his own, and were so beautiful, like Hook's whole face. Looking at this, Charming questioned himself... Did he want to forget all of it?

"I don't want to forget about you," he said, "I love you."

Killian smiled calmly, "I love you too," he leaned in to kiss David, who embraced his shoulders and let their lips clash together. David was in peace now. While he felt Hook's flavor, he was safe, trapped in his arms, holding in him. Hook would keep him safe. He could feel light flashing on his eyes with that... But they weren't his imaginations.

"David!" Mary Margaret screamed.

Hook let go of Charming and lift up, offering his hand. The blonde accepted the help quickly. Mary Margaret was alone and David could see in her eyes she was in the edge of the despair, and he couldn't blame her after what she just saw. He could just blame himself.

"Ma-Mary Margaret," he stuttered.

"David... What were... What were you too doing," she asked, almost crying. Her eyes were already a puddle of salty tears, but she wouldn't let them go.

"Mary Margaret... I swear I didn't meant to... I'm so sorry," David himself was crying now. What could he possibly say? 'I'm sorry'... This would not fix anything, it would only hurt Mary Margaret even more, because he was admitting he did something wrong, and he did it to her.

"What... Were you going to do to yourself?" She asked, crying as well now.

"I was trying to forget it..." David revealed, "I was trying to go back to you. I was going to cross the Town's Line. I would forget and I would go back to your love, not his," he finished kneeling down.

David wished he could run away in that moment. He wished he could just cross the Town's Line and drive away. He was ashamed, he was confused... He was desperate for something that could make it all stop. He didn't want to cause pain to anyone and he was causing pain to everybody around him.

He felt a hand rest gently at his shoulder, but he couldn't look up to face Snow after everything.

"David," she said. She was no longer crying, but her voice was still trembling, "Listen to me, honey... If you love him, you need to go for him," she embraces him, as he starts to cry harder, "I don't wanna see you unhappy, David. Although I love you, you need be with the one you really love," she lifted his face to look into his eyes, "Do you love Hook?"

He nodded, he didn't want to lie anymore.

She smiled. It was a sincere smile.

"Then go with him... David, we both know how hard is the fight for love. I can't let you go through this again, specially if I'm going to be the villain. I want you to be happy, with or without me," she kissed him in the forehead and smiled again.

David kept crying, but this time, he wasn't feeling pain. He was relieved and happy. He knew Mary Margaret love him and he never meant to hurt her, and he was happy to know that she wasn't angry with him or hated him. He cried on her arms until he could calm down.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret said to Hook. The Captain was surprised and startled, he just nodded. "I mean... You prevented him from crossing, right?"

"Yes..." Hook knelt down beside them, "Listen princess... I never meant to destroy your family, but I fell for him, I truly did... I should have gone away, but..."

"If you love him, that's when you should stay," she smiled, "You saw it yourself. He loves you. Make him happy," Mary Margaret invited him to hug him too.

"I bet you will find someone soon," Killian said sincerely, "There are so many people around the town that would love to marry you. I know them all. If you want..."

Mary Margaret chuckled.

"I just finished my marriage, Hook," she said simply.

He nodded and stood hushed.

"I gotta drive home... Take care of him," she passed David to Hook's arms, "I wish you two all the happiness in this world."

"So do us to you," Killian said.

Mary Margaret turned and walked to the car, driving away quickly. David was still awake in Killian's arms, he stopped crying, but he was still sad.

"What now, baby?" Hook questioned.

"I don't know... I'll have to explain this to Emma and Henry soon..."

"Sh... Try to forget about it. I'll take you to my ship and you'll sleep, okay?"

David nodded. He remembered Hook didn't have a car, so he had to drive to the docks and he was taken to the ship. Killian led him to the room and made him comfortable. The last thing David remembered was to be laid with Hook hugging him from behind and their faces touching

David woke up late in the next morning. He was expecting to wake up in his bed and realize that it was just a dream, a very good dream, but it wasn't. He woke up in Hook's room in the Jolly Roger. He smiled when he realized it. He dressed up and walked up to find Killian standing at the upper deck, staring at the sky. The ship was in the sky once again, and he could see the city from up there.

"How was your sleep?" Hook asked, turning with a grin.

"Very good, thank you," he said approaching.

"Come here," The pirate swung the arm with the hook for him to come closer. He smiled at it and approached, "You feel the breeze?" he asked.

David nodded positively. It was soothing to feel the cold wind in perfect synchrony with the warm sun. He closed his eyes for a moment to revel in the moment. Hook hugged him and pulled him closer. He laid his head on the pirate's shoulder and smiled.

"We're gonna live here. I'm gonna give you all my love, everyday, or for how long you want me to."

"I want it now and forever," David admitted.

"Then you'll have it."

In the raising sun, Killian kissed David again, and this time, they both knew they belong to each other, from that moment on.

**One Year Later:**

Killian held David hand while he led him to the room. It was going to be the best part of the night. The party at Regina's was amazing, and sure all of their friends understood them. One year had passed since they told everybody and this was the first time they accepted an invitation to reunited with the family. Indeed, Mary Margaret was very happy when she told them she had a new boyfriend, a very handsome one.

David and Killian drank all night and now they were on the ship, probing at each other's body. Killian help David's ass while the prince was almost ripping off his hair. In one moment, they were naked over their bed.

Killian let his fingers travel up and down the cleft of the princes ass and the David thanked him with moans.

It didn't take long until they're bodies were united. Killian pushing himself inside David and David taking him so they could feel as one. When they finished, David laid on Hook's arms and they fell asleep, too drunk to stay awake on more minute.

When the sun came up, David's head was about to explode. There was a terrible noise invading his ears and he wanted to find out what the hell was that.

He walked to the upper deck and finally distinguished what was the sound. A baby was laying on a basket. It surely was a girl, all dressed in pink. She was crying, though she had a bottle and a teddy bear beside her. David hurried to take her in his arms and feed her with the milk in the bottle. A few seconds later, Hook appeared in the door.

"Darling? Where did you found us a baby? Where you pregnant?" he questioned still dizzy.

"No... She was left here."

"By who? The Jolly Roger is invisible to all the people."

"I sincerely don't know."

Hook looked at the basket and saw a small piece of paper. He quickly took it.

"There's a note," he voiced as he started to read, "_This is a especial gift for you, handsome men. I congratulate you for your relationship. Happy One Year Anniversary."_

"What?" David questioned.

"There's no signature."

"Does that mean we have a baby now?"

"Oh my God," Hook freaked out, "How are we going to raise a girl."

"Hey, I know how to raise a kid."

"But... Well, you'll wake up to feed her in the night?"

"We are taking turns."

"I didn't ask for her."

"Neither did I."

"So what?"

"We can't let her on her own, she's just a baby!"

Hook looked at the little girl in his husband arms. She was looking at him with big happy sky-blue eyes, just like his and David's. He smiled and stuck his finger out, so she could hold it strongly.

"We'll find a way," he promises. "You're still waking up to feed her at night."

"Okay... But you will change her clothing when she..."

"Okay, I'll wake up to feed her at night."

"Smartass," David narrowed his eyes.

Killian kissed him on the lips and the baby giggled in happiness, shaking her tiny hands in the air.

"So pretty," Killian said.

"What's her name?" David asked.

"Up to the mother," Killing pinched David's butt.

David narrowed his eyes again and Killian kissed him in the cheek.

The blonde looked at the little girl. She had their blue eyes, fleshy cheeks, just like him, and black hair, just like Killian. He could say that she was actually their child, but this was impossible. In the deep of his mind, only one name came out.

"Milla," he said.

Hook looked at him in a mixture of shock and sadness.

"And we won't leave anyone take this one away from you. I promise."

Hook faced the baby for a second, then smiled and stuck his finger to her hand once again.

"Hey there, Milla," he laughed when she pressed her tiny fingers around his big one, "We are your daddies... Are you excited to grow up with us?" The baby laughed, like she had really understood him.

"I guess this is a yes," David cuckled.

"I still want to know who left her here. We better go talk to Emma."

"That's the best thing to do," David agreed.

In the roof of a warehouse, Regina watched the scene smiling, while promising herself this was going to be the last time she made that kind of magic.

**Prologue:**

"Come, Milla," David called as he entered the car.

"I'm coming, daddy," the little girls went down the ramp of the Jolly Roger skipping, with the teddy bear on her hand. "Can I borrow Henry's videogame when we arrive?"

"Don't even think of it," Killian said, "Everytime you put your hands on that thing, you never want to let it go."

"This time I promise I would play just a few times, dad, please! Daddy, tell him to let me, please, please, please," she begged.

"Uh-uh, little girl," David agreed, "If your Dad says no, I can't contradict him."

"Fine," Milla pouted while sitting on the backseat with her teddy resting on her lap, "But I want to take extra dessert."

"That's okay by me," Killian shrugged.

"You're gonna make her fat," David laughed as he started driving.

"I like fatties. I like you, don't I?"

And every weekend it was like this, visiting Emma's and Neal's new home. Playing with Henry and Emma, and Regina... They were a family, and both David and Killian were so happy that they could called themselves like this.

And to be loyal to the fairytale book...

And they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**First of all, thank you readers. I know you expected something hotter, but this is a short fic, I wanted to make use of the sex only once. You could check the rest of my work in my profile and send me any request of fic. All the types I am disposed to write are on my profile, all the pairs and all the only ways I will write (like if you want Charming to top, I'm not the one you shall talk to). See you later.**


End file.
